


In Another Six Years

by RizGriz



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Depression, Emotional Numbness, Ficlet, Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Depression, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Steve Rogers Has PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, author hasn't seen the movie, during infinity war part 1, he's going through some shit, i'm FINE, it hurts, it's fine, steve has a horrible realization, steve isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 19:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16666735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RizGriz/pseuds/RizGriz
Summary: 'Six years.It hit him like a sucker punch.'In the heat of battle, Steve stills for the smallest of moments and pays mind to how long he has been in this century.*may contain triggering content: see notes*





	In Another Six Years

Six years.

It hit him like a sucker punch. It had been six years since he had woken up from the ice. Six long years of missions and battles and fighting. Six years of avengers and two years of Bucky. And now it was aliens and infinity stones and fighting tooth and nail.

Six years.

It took away his breath. It left him with nothing. Because, he realized, falling seamlessly back into battle, in another six years, and another six years, and another six years, he will have lived more in the future.

Six years

No. He won’t have lived more in the future. He stopped living when the ice froze over with him in it. He may have breathed for a moment when he saw Bucky on the bridge, and maybe another when they talked in Bucky’s hideout. Maybe.

Six years.

Still fighting, raging, tearing it all apart, hoping it’s enough. He can’t do this anymore. He can’t struggle constantly anymore. He can’t.

Because it’s been six years, and time rages on. It presses forward. It tears apart Peggy’s memory, Bucky’s body, the little family the Commando's once were, his spirit.

Because once this is over, he doesn't know if he can come out the other side.  

**Author's Note:**

> So this just randomly popped into my head one afternoon so I whipped it out! 
> 
> This story contains themes of depression, anxiety, and PTSD.
> 
> feel free to let my know any grammar/spelling errors!


End file.
